Key to my smile
by cherryblossom13101
Summary: I suk at summaries, but Sakura is unhappy with life in Konoha so she gets sent to stronger. Will gaara cure her of her self unhappyness or add to her grief. Main pairing is Sakuraxgaara, and slight Sakuraxsai
1. me and you

Hi people, this is my newest story. I kinda popped into my head in Chemistry class when I was supposed to be paying attention. Aw well my teacher will get over it sooner or later……

Another thing, in this story Sai is not emotionally retarded, he knows about emotions and stuff so yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..there I said it so stop harassing me people!!

Chapter one- Again?

SLAM!!!!

An 18 year old Sakura Haruno just walked through the front door of her Complex Condominium, slamming the door, not even bothering to worry if she had woken her two Condo-mates (A/N: me and my small brain couldn't think of another word) .

"SAKURA!!!!" yelled a male voice from up the 3 steps leading to the higher floor.

Sakura just ignored the calls and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of Tylenol. She walked over to the counter and staired thru the viewer (A/N: you know how some kitchens have like a window thing that allows you to see into the other room? Again, small brain here).

"Sakura, do you have any idea what time of night it is. People are sleeping!!!" yelled a pissed off Neji

"Shut up Neji, your waking them up with your voice!" Shouted Sai

"would both of you just shut up! Im sorry if I woke you up okay" she reasoned through her pink sleeve.

"PMS, I swear. Its soo friggin late Sakura" said Neji

"Neji…..cant you see she is really upset right now?" Pointed out Sai

Not until now, did he notice her crying. (A/N: He can be so slow sometimes)

"oh, well……..uh sorry onee-chan. I really didn't mean to make you that upset" apologized Neji

"its okay, and its not you" said Sakura wiping her red eyes.

Neji gave her a sympathetic look and went back to his room. Sakura got up and went to the couch and turned on the Television to some romance show.

" It happened again didn't it, I swear give me a name and i-

"I hate him" Snarled Sakura

"I know you do I hate him too" said Sai while softening his eyes

FLASHBACK

A 15 year old Sakura pulled up the driveway into her enormous house. Her timing was horrible. At the same time, her drunk father walked out of the house. Seeing Sakura get out of an unknown car gave him ideas.

"Sakura!!, whose car is this!" he demanded

"it's Sai's car, he offered me a ride home dad" replied Sakura

"a ride home, up my butt hole. What are you doing in another boys car?! Don't tell me you turned into some slut who sleeps with him. And now you're going to be a teenage mother!!" Shouted her father

"NO, no, don't jump to conclusions. He's just my friend Father!" shouted back Sakura, as soon as she did, she knew she made a mistake

Her father rose his fist to strike her in her stomach. Sai got out of the car fast enough to restrain her father.

"Sakura, get in the car!" shouted Sai

"You, are going to get rid of that child before I do it for you slut!" yelled Her father

After a while, she learned that her father had spread false news about her getting an abortion. How could she get an abortion when there was nothing to get rid of! She was still a virgin for Kami-sake!!.

Soon enough, the village began to spread rumors and taunt her the words slut, and whore, everywhere she went. Her life was ruined.

END FLASH BACK

Her father had died about a year after in a Rouge-fight. All of his wealth went to Sakura. Her father was one of the owners for a wealthy oil company in all of the villages so she was really rich.

"what happened, tonight" asked Sai

"the same as always. When they figured out that I am not actually a slut, they leave me for another girl who is" Stated Sakura

"don't worry Sakura, someone who like you for you and not your body. Who know's, maybe you soul mate is right in front of your face" Replied Sai while playing with her fingers on her lap

"Ricardo?. He's not that bad but he killed Jen's baby" she said while giggling referring to the Soap opera she was now watching

"you are slow" said Sai

"so what deal with it" she said.

"um, good night Sai, I think I'm going to go to bed now" she said getting up

"good night Saku-chan" he said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek

She blushed, and walked up stairs

After about and hour, Sai went upstairs to his room, but he stopped by Sakura's door which was slightly ajar.

'hm, a little look wouldn't hurt'

He walked inside her room and his attention was turned to a piece of paper on the floor

'what's this?'

It was a poem she had just written. She was always good at writing but sometimes her emotions got the best of her.

I'm so misunderstood

No one tries to get me

Can't they see beyond my face?

Can't they set me free?

They say im so miserable

They say cant I put on a smile

Why smile for something

That's not smile worth while

Can I blame cupid

For my loveless life

Can I blame the demons?

For the hate inside

Can't I blame food?

For my body size

Can I blame knowledge?

Cuz I still ask why

Why can't I live my dream?

Instead im facing reality

Reality is just there

But dreams lie in despair

As I get older,

Sadness shows its color: am I ready

Sadly enough, its true colors

Are not pretty

So what, im a bitch

Deal with it

Can I hate with a glare

Can I love with a smile?

Im so misunderstood

Is my life really worth while?

Knowing my weakness, is someone's power

Words may not break my bones

But it sure did break my heart

Sai read the poem once more and decided it was defiantly one to ask her about.

He then reached over to her arms and took a quick look at her wrist.

"okay great" he said

"great what?" asked Neji sneaking up on him

Sai nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"Neji stop doing that!" shouted a whispering Sai (A/N I don't know how that works)

"pft, some ninja. Cant even sense my presence." Glowered Neji

"shut up, now go outside before you wake her up"

"what the hell are you doing in her room anyways" said Neji realizing he had just caught Sai in Sakura's room. He walked over to her to make sure she was fully clothed then he turned hi attention back to Sai.

"better had been, or else I would rip your arm right out of its socket Sai" warned Neji

"what ever Neji" yelled Sai while walking to the kitchen table

"hurt her………………..and you will not live to see another day. Its your fault she's like this anyways!" said Neji

"Why don't you concentrate on your girlfriend Tenten, and leave Sakura and me alone.?" Sai Said

"she Is my responsibility also you know. I don't care if you are madly in love with her. Keep your hands off of her" said Neji walking away

Sai turned toward him and flipped him off.

Neji turned around and hurled a Kunai at him

'shoot, byakugan. I forgot about that' said Sai

"do you want to try that again!" said Neji not even turning around

"shove it" said Sai

"I thought so" said Neji as he continued to his room

Sai turned off all of the lights and sat in the living room, staring at the ceiling.

Around four in the morning, a sleepy Sakura comes to the kitchen area. She fumbles with the contents on the table when her hand brush a cold metal.

"what the hell is a kunai doing at the- oh Kami. Now where is the stupid Tylenol" said a grumbling sakura

After a few more minutes of searching in the dark she gave up and went to sit on the couch because she was too lazy to go back to her room, she stared up at the ceiling.

"what are you doing up so late?" asked sai

"WTF!!! Sai, are you trying to scare me to death!!!" asked sakura

"shhhhhh, before Neji comes downstairs" warned sai

"sorry. What are you doing downstairs?" asked Sakura

"thinking" replied Sai

"whatever Sai-kun" said Sakura shifting around to get comfortable.

After a long moment of Sakura looking at the ceiling and Sai looking at Sakura, Sai decides that its boring and he's not tired.

"Hey, do you want to go out for a walk" ask Sai

"uh, sure, let me grab some clothes." Said Sakura

She ran to her room, and gently closed the door behind her. She brushed her hair into a neant bun, and put on dark skinny jeans, and olive green trench coat over her sleeping top, and olive green ballet flats.

Sai took the keys, and led Sakura outside as quietly as possible. They walked through the park until they came to a meadow. There was a huge tree, and tall grass leaves, and a cool refreshing breeze.

"want to sit under the tree?" ask Sai

"um, sure"said Sakura

Sakura placed her back against the wide trunk of the tree. While Sai lay down next to her.

They talked for what seemed like hours, until eventually Sai had his head on Sakura's lap, as they both slept………………

A/N: I CANT WAIT TO SEE NEJI'S FACE WHEN HE FINDS OUT

A groggy Neji walked downstairs to find the kitchen empty.

'that's odd, usually Sai is in here stuffing his face with food'

He went to the walk-in and saw that Sai's keys were missing.

'He must have went out. Anyways time to wake Sakura up'

DING-DONG

Neji walked over to the door and opened it to greet his bubbly girlfriend.

"Hey Neji-kun!" she said while giving him a hug

"hi Tenten chan" Neji replied

He then let the brown haired brown eyed girl into the house.

"Hey neji, I saw the most cutest thing this morning" said Keori

"what was that Tenten-chan" he asked while joining the 20 year old Jonin on the large couch

"I saw Sakura-chan, and Sai-kun, under a huge tree in the meadows, cuddling and sleeping together (A/N: not that way people) im so happy for her!" stated Tenten while getting a dazed look in her eyes.

Neji's eyes visibly flashed dangerously, as he tried to restrain himself from not tearing the chair arms off.

"N-neji are you okay?" asked Tenten

Neji didn't respond but instead he grabbed her hand and ran with her out the door. They rushed all the way to the meadows, to find, Sai leaned against the tree with Sakura under his left arm, and her head on his chest. They were both still asleep.

"aw, look at that Neji-kun, they are so cute. Young love is so cute" whispered Tenten

Neji untensed a little, but he was still furious that they had went out last night without him knowing.

"They disobeyed me and went out without me knowing. Something could have happened!"

"Neji, they are 18, and im sure Sai wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura." Reasoned Tenten

Neji looked over at his girlfriend and calmed down a bit.

"now, how about we follow their lead and be happy in this large meadow of blissful-ness." Said Tenten dragging him away

Neji shot one last glare at the sleeping Sai before giving into Tenten.

A few minutes later, a sleepy Sakura woke up.

"where am I" she asked

Then she looked down and saw Sai on her lap, and she gave a smile.

'I wonder what braiding his hair would be like' she wondered while running her porcelain fingers through his hair. All of a sudden, her eyes flashed in excitement as she smirked evilly.

'hehe, im soo evil, and he is going to kill me but its worth it.'

She got to work braiding his hair, but she found that his hair was very straight and hard to braid. So she tied the ends with flowers.

"Haruno-Sama!" a voice shouted off in the distance

"Over here" she said trying not to wake Sai

"Hey Sakura-san" greeted Genma

"good morning Genma, what can I do for you?"

"Tsunade-sama request your presence in her office right now." He said While looking down at Sai

"wow, he's really pretty" he said while snickering at his hairdo

"I know" she replied while laughing

"Hey Sai, wake up" she said while trying to wake him up

"do I have too?"

"Yes, because Tsunade-san wants me" said Sakura

"So do I" he said

Sakura and Genma quirked an eyebrow, and that's when Sai had realized what he said outloud. Then he blushed a light crimson.

"disregard that" he asked

"ok? Well see you later Sai-kun" she said while getting up

"bye Sakura-chan" he said while getting up to go the opposite way

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

No answer

KNOCK KNOC-

"come in" said a female voice

Sakura walked into the office, and as soon as she walked in, she could sense the grim and sad aura inside. It must have been quite contagous because Sakura's bubbly smile faded quickly.

"G-good morning Tsunade-san, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did. Its quite urgent actually. Please take a seat" She answered in a shaky voice

"what going on around here, you can almost smell the bad fortune." Said Sakura trying to lighten up the mood, too bad it only brought it dawn more.

"I have a mission for you. Now before you get all worked up, I'm going to let you know that you can turn it down if you want too" informed Tsunade

"It cant be that bad can it"

Tsunade just stared at her for a while before continuing

"this mssion is to Suna. You will be going there to help out with the hospital there and train the medics, while under the Kazekage's care." Said Tsunade

"that's not so bad" said Sakura

"how long will it take" she asked

" Sakura………once you accept this mission, you will not be a citizen of Konoha anymore, become a Sand shinobi, and you belong to Suna. We only wanted this to strengthen our alliance, and make sure that Suna will not attack us. As I said before, you don't have to do it." Informed Tsunade

"respecting my country and loyalty with Konoha, is far more important than my personal reasons, and besides there's no one here for me to keep a smile on my face, maybe I'll find one in suna." She finished

"very well Sakura, go tell you friends and have a good time. Show Suna what Konoha can do my faithful apprentice. We will all miss you."

"I'll be sure to send word to you as soon as I get there, and send word on my mission Tsunade-sensei" she said while walking out

"Good bye,and………………………thank you" She said while disappearing

'make us proud' thought Tsunade while fingering the red forehead protector in her hands.

HOW WAS THAT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER

REVIEW THANK YOU FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How will Sai and Neji react, and what about Gaara………….

This WILL be a Gaara Saku fic, im just getting there

CHERRYBLOSSOM13101


	2. im leaving

**Im back again whoo hoo hoo hoo!!!**

**Disclaimer: Um, this is completely useless cuz, if I owned Naurto the show wouldn't be called Naruto……………………**

**Chapter 2- Old love, New life**

A happy Sai walked through the streets of Konoha, when he stopped at a Jewelry store. He walked inside ans stopped at the front desk.

"good morning sir." Said Sai to a 19 year old merchant.

"dude, whose the girl that has you on LDP?" said the boy

"no one, why do you ask."

The boy pulled out a mirror and handed it to Sai

"oh, hell no she didn't. Im going to kill her!" he exclaimed

"wow. It sucks to be you. So whats the order?"

Sai pointed to a necklace design and stated he wanted it to match the color of the girls hair and eyes. He handed him a picture of the girl.

"wow, she's hot, it doesn't suck to be you after all."

"yeah I know."

* * *

Sakura jingled the keys in her lock for a while before the double doors swang open.

'might just be the last time I am doing so'

She quickly turned away from the sigh infront of her

"kami-sama, Neji, why the hell do you think you have a room. As much as I love you guys, I DON'T want to walk in on you two making out all the time" she said while walk past the couple.

"oh and, HI TENTEN-CHAN!!!!"

"ohayo Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura snickered and walked to her room and shut the doors.

'okay, now focus'

She took out her bags and started to fill them with the things she had in her room.

When four bags were full she looked around to see that she only had one bag left and she still had many photos and other things to pack.

'this is not going to work.'

She then decided to take all of the pictures out of the frame to save space. She noticed that there were A LOT of pictures of her, Sai, and Neji.

She wiped the beads of sweat forming on her forhead.

'that took a lot of work.'

Now the only thing she had to do was figure out away to tell them she was moving away forever……..

* * *

"thanks man" sai said as he paid the merchant.

"no problem. Just make sure you take care of your hair problem. It looks horrible"

"yeah, we've been over that a million times already" he said while walking out of the store with his hands entangled in his hair with the velvet box now in his poacket.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"come in!"

"hey Sa-ku- okay whats with all the bags?" asked Tenten

"a mission" Sakura answered bluntly

"exactly why does a mission take EVERYTHING you own. Whats going on?!" demanded Tenten

"whats going on up there!" shouted Neji

"nothing Neji!" Tenten yelled back

Tenten turned back toward Sakura.

"so-

"I'm moving"

"W-what! Why! Where!"

"Tsunade is sending me to Suna on a permanent mission. As of tomorrow, I am a sand shinobi."

"but,but, I can get Neji-kun to talk her out of it, why didn't you talk to us." Asked a bewildered Tenten

"because it was my decision. Tenten, if you have to tell anyone, just tell Neji and no one else. I will tell them myself"

"so that's it, your just going to leave everything you have. You are going to leave your friends. What about your life, what about…………Sai?"

"Sai? What about Sai?" asked confused Sakura

"well….

* * *

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS

"Neji, do you know where Sakura is?" asked Sai

"maybe, why does it concern you?"

"hey, this is personal business between two lovers" sai said while smirking

Wrong move

In a heartbeat, Sai found himself pressed againt the wall with a kunai to his neck.

"between, _who_?" asked Neji with malice in his voice

"this doesn't concern you Neji. You can't stop us from doing what we want to do!" yelled Sai

"well last time I checked, you were the one held with a kunai to his neck now aren't you?"said Neji

"stay out of this, this isn't your business!"

"oh yes the hell it is my business. Im not going to let you go around playing you sick littles game, and I sure as hell wont let Sakura be apart of it!" he shouted right back

* * *

"well?" urged Sakura

"Sakura, come on, you are smarter than that. EVERYONE knows that Sai is head over heels for you, he's in love with you! And you can't just leave him behind" reasoned Tenten.

Sakura hung her head in shame. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty obvious. And she wouldn't be lying if she said she had feelings for Sai also. Tenten couldn't help but feel sorry for her rosette haired friend.

"don't worry Sakura, things are going to be okay. Just promise me that Sai will be the first one you tell, because I think that both of you diserve at least that much" said Tenten with a reassuring smile

"o-okay Ten-chan, promise me that you contact me when your baby is born" said Sakura while taking off

Tenten's eyes visably widened

"Hey! How did you know, why didn't you tell me you know!! baka get back here!" yelled tenten while chasing her down her stairs.

They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Sai was up against the wall with a kunai to his throat.

"NEJI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Tenten

"Tenten, just go okay. I will handle it .Trust me on this please!" begged Sakura

Tenten gave a hesitant nod as she walked outside.

* * *

'look like its time to go get Ino'

"Neji, put Sai down!" yelled Sakura

"Why should I Sakura. Give me one reason why I should put this pathetic excuse of a human being down!" he replied

"if you really care for me then you would put him down!" resoned Sakura

Neji, softened his eyes at the rosette girl. He reluctantly put him down. Sai rubbed his neck a little, and leaned against the banana walls.

"What is wrong with you guys! What is so important that you must continue to fight like that so constanly" she demanded

"YOU!!" they both responded

Sakura to say in the least was a bit confused.

"I don't get it" she confessed

"long story short, I love you and he won't le me have you"said Sai

"only because you will end up hurting her like you did with all the other girls you 'loved'" Neji said

"wait what? What-" things were mving to fast for her to take in

"Neji! I am not some sick little boy anymore. I don't play games like that anymore"

"WHAT GAME!" she demanded

"Never mind the game, all I know is that I am not letting you get hurt!" reasoned Neji

The room was starting to spin.

"why would I-"

THUD

She fainted.

"Now look what you did, you made her faint! Im taking her to the hospital." Said Sai

"there is no need to take her to the hospital, she's just tired I guess" said Neji

* * *

A few hours later Sakura woke up with a start.

"finally, I mean how much can one woman sleep?" asked Sai

"Shut it Sai! Sakura, are you okay"

"Yeah, im fine, I guess I was just tired." She reasoned

"its ok, as long as you are all right Saku-chan" said Sai

"Sai, what happened to you pretty makeup?" she said while giggling

"YOU!, I am so going to get you for that" he said as he lunged at her

He pinned her down on the couch and started to tickle her while she laughed feverishly.

Even Neji cracked a smile at their careless antics. But he had to burst their bubble

"hey, I am still standing here"

Sakura got up from under Sai and fixed her clothes and hair

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you Neji-nii-chan" she said while smiling

He smilied back and then poofed off.

Sakura turned toward Sai as her smile faded

"Sai-kun" she said while looking down

"hey Sakura, do you want to go out somewhere sometime?" he asked

"I have a mission starting tomorrow" she said while giving a small smile

"that's ok, when you get beack we can still go" he said

She looked near tears

"that's the problem Sai, I am not coming back. The mission is permanately sending me to Suna. I will never see you again" said Sakura as the tears flowed down her face

Sai looked like his world just came crashing down. He shook the tears out of his eyes. And put something in her hand and poofed away.

She opened the box and read the letter.

She took out the pendant necklace and read the engraved back.

'forever mine'

She then crumpled to a sobbing heap on the floor, with the letter in her hands

* * *

Sakura walked to the village gates, with the majority of Konoha behind her. All she could see was Sai.

_Sometimes I find myself sittin' back and reminiscing  
Especially when I have to watch other people kissin'  
And I remember when you started callin' me your miss's  
All the play fightin', all the flirtatious disses  
I'd tell you sad stories about my childhood  
I don't why I trusted you but I knew that I could  
We'd spend the whole weekend lying in our own dirt  
I was just so happy in your boxers and your t-shirt_

When she finally reached the gates, Neji, who will be escorting her, started to lead the way.

"neji wait!" she pleaded

"hurry up"

Sakura ran up to Sai, with tears in her eyes.

"im so sorry" she said as she embraced him

_Dreams, Dreams  
Of when we had just started things  
Dreams of you and me  
It seems, It seems  
That I can't shake those memories  
I wonder if you have the same dreams too._

"I will be fine Sakura, but just promise me you will take care of yourself."

"I will"

"don't forget about me, about us"

"I wont, makesure you visit me"

_The littlest things that take me there  
I know it sounds lame but its so true  
I know its not right, but it seems unfair  
That the things are reminding me of you  
Sometimes I wish we could just pretend  
Even if for only one weekend  
So come on, Tell me  
Is this the end?_

"thank you so much Sai. Im so sorry" she told him

"it's not you fault, I should have told you I loved you earlier." He reasoned

He finally let her go as she turned away from him.

"goodbye Sai." She said quietly

"goodbye KONOHA! YOU ALL ROCK"

Loud cheers of agreement followed after words as she disappeared afterwards.

"so long, my cherryblossom" he said quietly.

_Drinkin' tea in bed  
Watching DVD's  
When I discovered all your dirty grotty magazines  
You take me out shopping and all we'd buy is trainers  
As if we ever needed anything to entertain us  
the first time that you introduced me to your friends  
and you could tell I was nervous, so you held my hand  
when I was feeling down, you made that face you do  
no one in the world who could replace you_

_The littlest things that take me there  
I know it sounds lame but its so true  
I know its not right, but it seems unfair  
That the things are reminding me of you  
Sometimes I wish we could just pretend  
Even if for only one weekend  
So come on, Tell me  
Is this the end?_

This journey would be a hard one for the pink haired Kunoichi.

Little did she know…. a certain fiery red head kazekage would change her views completely…

(that was such a dot dot dot moment)

**REVIEW MY REVIEWERS AND WE CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! **

**MUAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!!**

**Ps. Im not crazy**

**cherryblossom13101**


	3. a new beginning

HOLA!! Sorry I havent been updating, but my boyfriend just turned gay….talk about mid-life crisis!!!

Actually no he didn't, because he's non-exsitant..funny eh?

Disclaimer: for all of those who are reading this, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, for those of you who are not reading this…you suck arse hole! Because I just waisted 45 second of my life while I could be straightening my gay boyfriend!!!!

AHEM!

The journey through the woods was long and endearing (A/N: is that a word?)

"Sakura? Do you need any help with those bags?" Asked Neji

"N-no thank you" she said clearly struggling with the 50 million ton bag on her sholders.

Neji took them from her anyways

"boy do I love you nii-chan" she said

"Yeah I know. We are here anyways" he ponited out

"Thank Kami-sama" She exclaimed.

"hn"

* * *

"Kazekage-sama" said the secratary

"Yes Mia-San" He answred throught the brass doors

"oh, Please call me Takira-chan" she said

...no response

She cleared her throat "ehem, well, the Konoha shinobi are here" she said

"Send them in...Mia-San" he said

She grumbled under her breath and showed the shinobi inside

"..."

" "

"..."

"Hyuuga-San you can go now" said The Kazekage

"ok then...see ya round Cherry-chan" said Neji

"bye Nii-chan" she said while embracing him

With that he left...with a glare at the Kazekage for who knows what

"Good morning Kazekage-san" she said

"its night are you dense? And its Kazekage- _sama_"

'cocky are we'

"Well _Kazekage-sama_, im not here to make you happy, Im here to do my fricken job" she yelled

With that he got up and stood up menacingly in front of her. She then noticed that he was a good 8 inches taller than her

"you DONT scare me" she said

He corked a smirk to evil, that he showed his impressive canines. His red haird and peircing eyes made the look even more evil.

"oh really? Such a brave kunoichi, talking down to her _superiors_. Should I punish you for being bad?" he asked

"take your best shot" she challenge

"you've bitten off more than you can chew..Suddenly I like you" he said

"wow...thats a first" She said passivly

"hn, interesting one aren't you? well, lets get down to business" he said

"you will be staying at my residence so i can keep an eye on you" he said

"why?" she enquired

"call it xenophobia. You will be working with the hospital on mondays, tuesdays, wednesdays and sundays.You will be sharing a room with Kankuro until the guest room is done Got it?" he asked

"sure, one thing though, who is this Kankuro?"

As if on cue a pair of hand took hold of her waist and she heard the word Boo from above her

"are you prepared for my total smexi hotness?" asked the voice

"if you say so" she said

He walked around her so she could see him

"eh, i've seen better" she giggled

"ouch. your mean Sakura-chan" he said feigning hurt

"nope, im only truthful" she said

"Kankuro, show her around, get her familiar with Suna, blah blah blah, Now shoo" Said Gaara

"aww, why so mean Gaara-kun, eager to fantasize about her that quick?" said Kankuro

He ducked from a manilla folder. He took this as a cue to run off.

"You didnt deny it little bro!" said Kankuro in the distance with an unerved Sakura over his back.

The red haired Kazekage smirked to himself and sat down...to think...not fantasize at all... DENIAL!!

Things would be very tough and tempting with her here now.

R AND R MY LOVELY READERS!!!!

contrary to what mr.Nejihyuuga23 says, i am in no form or fashion just a loser, im the hottest and coolest looser you have ever met...today!

cherryblossom13101


End file.
